


Giorno wants to be the very best

by ShinySwabluu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Pokemon AU, Pokemon Journey, Tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySwabluu/pseuds/ShinySwabluu
Summary: Pokemon AU. Giorno Giovanna has a dream: to become the pokemon master and free Italy from pokemon trafficking and drug dealing. For this, he must grow as a trainer and as a person.





	1. Giorno has a dream.

Italy. 2001.

It was afternoon, the sun was warm and shining, no clouds in sight, and there was a light summer breeze in the air. Giorno Giovanna decided to get out of his little apartment which he called home.

He had nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. He could walk as slow as he wanted to, enjoy the sun and the warm weather as long as he wanted to and maybe eat some gelato.

One of his favorite things to do on his spare time was to spectate pokemon battles. He could often be found in the Napoli Pokémon Gym, watching trainers challenge the local leader, Melone.

Giorno Giovanna has a dream. He aspires to become a pokemon master someday, and make Italy a better place, where both humans and pokemon can live peacefully, without the fear of getting involved with drugs or being captured for trafficking.

But he needs a pokemon first. And he needs to know how to battle. And for that, he needs someone who is willing to give him a pokemon.

Giorno was eating his gelato quickly, since the sun was trying its best to melt it as fast as possible. It was not as enjoyable as it should, but the pistachio flavour was something to die for. The cioccolato was not remarkably sweet that day.

A little creature that came from behind caught Giorno's attention. It climbed into his shoulders and stared at the gelato, as if it was a treasure.

Giorno tried playing with the pokemon, moving his cone while the little creature sticked its eyes into it, never looking away.

"You want some, little one?" Giorno asked, forgetting for a moment that pokemon could not speak.  
He took the gelato closer to the little one, and this one stretched its tiny arms, looking to grab the cone. It licked the cold gelato, and immediately regret it.

"Seems you can't stand ice. After all you're a grass type." Giorno said, smiling. Pokemon always made him smile. He truly wished he had one for himself. A grass type, if he were to choose, and more exactly a Snivy. Like the one that climbed onto his shoulder. If he could take the little one home, he would. But there are no wild pokemon in cities, and this Snivy is sure lost, its trainer should be looking for it. Or it could be near. In the meantime, Giorno tried to enjoy petting the Snivy, and playing with it. It was not everyday he could play with a pokemon.

Time passed by, and the sun began setting, indicating that nighttime was arriving. It should not be a problem, but it was. Drug dealers and criminals in general operated with more frequency at night, so staying until late in the streets was dangerous.

Giorno got up from the park bench, and took the little pokemon into his hands.

"I gotta go now, Snivy. I had fun with you, but you should return to your trainer."

With that, he left the pokemon in the floor, and began walking home.

Peacefully whistling a song he heard on the radio, Giorno did not notice the little creature was following him. Not until he saw the reflection in a window. He turned on his heels, and looked into the pokemon's face.

"You've got to look for your trainer. Seriously. It's really dangerous out here on your own." Snivy stood there where he was. Giorno started walking again. To make sure the pokemon did not start following him again, he checked twice. Nothing happened.

Two blocks away, he saw the Snivy again on another reflection. This time, he did not care. If the pokemon wanted to follow him, he would not refuse anymore.

A few minutes before arriving to his home, Giorno overheard a phrase that catched his attention.

"If I see it, I will call immediately." sounded like an old lady's voice.

Was the topic of discussion the Snivy that was following Giorno? Probably not. He was imagining this.

When Giorno entered his apartment, he let the Snivy in. Things like this do not happen in Giorno Giovanna's everyday. He gave the pokemon some water, and sat in the old and not so comfy sofa, to watch some television. Snivy climbed into his lap, looking to be pet again.

"Seems you're kinda clingy, don't you?" Giorno said, very low.

He did not want to think about it, but the fact that he had in his house a pokemon that was probably from another trainer was tormenting him.

That night he could not sleep well. Giorno tried asking Snivy to use sleep powder on him, but it was meaningless, since the tiny one did not know how to use "sleep powder".

He did not feel guilty, but instead felt wrong. He imagined how much worried Snivy's trainer must have been, and that was empathy, empathy that did not let him even sleep.

Giorno decided to return Snivy to its trainer, as hard as the task were.


	2. Lost Snivy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a little boring, but I promise the main adventure is coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: mentions of murder.
> 
> Zucchero filato: cotton candy  
Baccagrana: Pomeg Berry

Giorno took the little Snivy into his arms and began walking to the first place. Where he heard the old lady's voice last evening. The place was not too far, but it sure was full of people, and there were police cars outside. When Giorno could finally get past the crowd, he saw a crime scene. Warning tape was limiting the area, and all he could see from his standing point was detectives analyzing evidence.

The entire crowd was muttering and Giorno overheard different conversations, trying to catch up on what happened in that little greengrocery.

"There was a crime here", "Poor Sara, she spent lots of years working here", "Damn those murderers", "I heard her grandson was involved with drug dealing" Were some of the things people were muttering. Giorno felt anger. He could not stand when innocent people get damaged by the ones they love, or because of them. He could totally not stand innocent citizens dying in hands of drug criminals. He was tired of it.

His mind was an absolute mess. Not only now he does not know if this lady Sara had known Snivy's trainer, but instead the old lady was murdered for his grandson's crimes. He wanted justice, wanted revenge. But he had to move on, nothing in this world would bring Sara back, not even Arceus, not even Mew, not even Jirachi. 

Snivy was getting worried. Giono's face looked nothing like before, and he seemed agressive. But there is nothing this creature could do, since it was just a baby, so it clung onto Giorno tighter.

The teen had an idea in mind, since now he was left with a lost Snivy and no clues of its trainer. Walking back to the park. If he returned to the place where the creature probably separated from its trainer, this one might be looking for it. 

Half an hour later, Giorno got tired of carrying the little one around, so he stopped in a tiny store where baby carriers were sold, not for babies but instead for pokemon. Snivy was so tiny that it took quite the time to find one that the pokemon could fit in, but at least they had. Giorno also bought some berries, not sure which ones Snivy would like, but he bought them anyway.

And there he was, walking across the park for the fifth time that day, no worried-looking trainer in sight. He was about to give up, but he could not. As much as he wanted to keep that Snivy, he had to return it safe and sound to its trainer.

Giorno tried asking the people who worked in the park if they have seen a trainer looking for a Snivy, but it was useless. No worker heard about a lost Snivy. But the man who sold zucchero filato told him that he should check up on a Pokemon Center, there were usually posts about lost pokemon on the bulletin board.

While walking to the nearest Pokemon Center, Snivy started crying. After all, he was just a baby. So Giorno stopped for a moment and sat in one of the park's benches, under a very tall tree. He did not know what could be happening to the little Snivy, so he tried to calm it down, with no results. The pokemon could not stop crying and Giorno started panicking. People glanced at him, and he really felt like a disaster. He was looking like a "bad trainer". The only thing that crossed his mind in that moment was to hug Snivy, to pet his head and shush, just like a real baby. And it seemed to work. For a moment, Giorno felt relief. A baby pokemon was no such easy thing to calm down, and yet he did it almost flawlessly. But that is what he thought, not what actually happened. Snivy started crying again, and this time, not even rocking it calmed down the tears and the loud cries.

One last idea came into his mind. Feeding Snivy with the many berries he bought. Pokemon love berries, don't they? so it should calm down after a nice treat, or maybe it wanted water? Maybe its trainer was feeding it poképuffs instead of actual balanced food? What if it did not like raw berries? But the moment Giorno showed the little one a Baccagrana, the crying stopped inmediately. It glued its eyes into the berry and looked at it the way it also looked at the gelato the day before.

"And you also like these berries. I get it, they are pretty tasty, so I'm gonna grab one for me too. But let's keep looking for your trainer, shall we?" Giorno got up from the bench while taking two berries into his mouth. The nearest Pokemon Center could not be that far away.

And he was wrong, very wrong. The nearest Pokemon Center was thirty minutes away, by feet. On his trip, Snivy got attacked by wild Pidoves twice. But wild pokemon are not supposed to be on the city. Oh he was wrong about that too. Getting attacked by those wild Pidoves made him realize why pokemon are kept inside pokeballs. Giorno seems to learn something new everyday.

But he finally arrived into the Napoli Pokemon Center, the headquarters. The place itself was twice the size of a common Pokemon Center, and it had twice the amount of trainers inside. Giorno stood in the middle of the place, lost. He did not know where to go or who to ask where the bulletin board was. The fact that the people inside were moving fast and seemed in their own business did not help at all. In fact, it was frustrating and got Giorno anxious.

It took him a while to recognize the big bulletin board in one of the walls at the background of the place. It was so big and intimidating that Giorno did not know where to start reading or looking for a picture of Snivy. Actually, there were lots of lost pokemon, and it made Giorno very sad, knowing that those who were posted months ago were probably victims of trafficking.

Suddenly, a young man passed by talking on a cellphone, and Giorno overheard a fragment of their conversation:

"No, I already asked every Nurse Joy here and they don't know anything about a baby Snivy" And that was, the person Giorno was looking for desperately.

He tried reaching him, but the young man was really fast, and the crowded Pokemon Center made things worse. The only outstanding accesory he could recognize and follow was an orange headband that contrasted the black messy hair pretty well. Giorno made his way into the crowd while following the quick young, trying to keep up with the pace, with much difficulty. At last, he lost the teen's track, and got swallowed by a rush hour people mass. Giorno hugged the little Snivy protectively, and started walking in the same direction as the crowd. It was the main Avenue, that lead to the local Gym. And that just gave Giorno yet another idea.

The local leader, Melone, was not a specialist in a pokemon type, but instead he trains baby pokémon. Being Snivy a baby, the trainer probably told Melone about it, or could have posted a missing sign.

When Giorno entered the Gym, he was received by the usual Melone, carrying around a little Magby, but this time not only he was carrying a newborn but he was talking with a tall man, who had bob hairstyle with two golden pins, making his image look neat. Wearing an unbuttoned lab coat with black dots on it and a black V-neck black sweater full of fluff sticked into it (he guessed it was from pokemon), this man could not be other than the Pokemon Professor.

Melone muttered something to the Professor while looking where Giorno was. He raised a hand and gestured "Hello". After that, the tall man looked back, alarmed. When he saw Giorno, the first thing he said was "Snivy!" and quickly walked to the front door.

And with that, Giorno's crusade came to an end. He felt relieved, but also sad. He had to say goodbye to his little friend.

The tall man looked at Giorno and greeted him.

"Hello, I'm Professor Bruno Bucciarati. Let me ask you something, did you find this Snivy recently? or is it yours?" He said, calmly waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I've found it, yesterday. It just wouldn't get away from me, no matter anything, so I've been looking for its trainer since." Giorno said.

Bucciarati took the little Snivy into his arms, petting it.

"Ah, this little mischievous ran away from my lab two days ago. He is just a newborn, I was so worried for him, I feared that he might have ended up in the wrong hands. But now I feel relief, he is safe and sound. Thank you so much." Bruno said, with a greatful smile on his face.

"He?" Giorno asked.

"Yes, it is a male Snivy. Again, thank you for bringing him to me, if there is something you want, let it be money, a job or anything really, please let me know." Bruno said. His voice was so soothing and yet firm at the same time, that made Giorno feel like he was a man to trust.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me."


	3. Bucciarati's Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> words used:  
campione - champion  
Natale - Christmas  
teacher - insegnante  
il vivaio - nursery

Bruno Bucciarati was a man who grew with pokemon by his side. As the son of a fisherman, he learned all about water types, and their environment. His entire life was surrounded by pokemon who made him happy, after all. At his twenty years, Bruno was one of the top professors recognized worldwide for his incredible work in pokemon research, from their environment to evolution, to breeding, to guides for training home pokemon. His books are best sellers, and many other professors based their field work on Bucciarati's theories and hypothesis, getting good results.

His personality was kind. He protected the ones he cared about, no matter the circumstances, he helped the ones in need. Maybe he expected something in exchange, but that is a common flaw in humans. Expecting. Selfishness. And he recognized himself as one, because humans are all the same, they are selfish, interested and they always expect something. Or at least that is how Bucciarati describes humans. And despite that, Bucciarati always puts the others' needs prior than his. 

He spent many years of his life working as an aspirant in a rather small lab under the charge of a professor who achieved nothing at all in his many years of study. All of his field experiments were of poor quality and worse, he did not accept criticism. He just embraced failure and never tried to fix what was actually wrong. Bucciarati once tried to tell him what exactly failed that time they were investigating about pokemon breeding. This man tried to get a Meditite and a Whirlipede to breed, ignoring the fact that they did not share the same egg group. It was true, but the professor got very angry, he felt "humilliated by his own aspirant" and said that he was the one in charge because he knew more than anyone else in his lab. That was the first time Bruno felt disappointed at someone he aspired to become.

"Tell me then, I'll be glad to hear." Bruno said to Giorno. They were already out of Melone's gym, and walking peacefully on a saturday afternoon. Snivy was in Bruno's arms, quite nervous. 

"I want a pokemon. It doesn't really matter which one, I just want one for myself."

"And why is that, if you would like to tell me?"

Giorno took a deep breath. As if he was about to say something crucial.

"I, Giorno Giovanna, have a dream. I want to become campione and free Italy from crime and pokemon trafficking. I don't want to see fear in citizens nor in pokemon's faces. But I don't have a pokemon of my own, and for my dream to become true, I need to start from the beginning."

"I see. Please, follow me into my lab. I have plenty of little friends you'd love to see." he smirked.

Giorno's words hit near Bucciarati's home. Bruno felt that.

At his seven years, his parents got divorced, and he could not tell why. They all lived very happy in a cozy home and did not suffer from illnesses. "Why are we getting through this?" Bruno asked himself. After all, he stood with his father, and only saw his mother on Natale. Bruno's father was only a fisherman, but since he had to hire a insegnante for Bruno, he started taking tourists and other fishermen on his boat.

Everything was going fine, until the day his father was killed by drug dealers who used his father's boat as a way to get far from Napoli. Bruno's father was just an innocent witness, who happened to get shot seven times. Since then, Bruno wandered around in the streets for a few weeks, until a neat man, who seemed in his thirties, approached him. Of course the man was worried, it was winter and Bruno was wearing little clothing, plus he was only twelve years. He asked where his parents were, and what happened to him. The man handed Bruno his coat and his wool hat, taking him into his lab.

Bruno then started working on his lab, aspiring to become a great pokemon professor one day. He got very inspired by this man, who seemed generous, who dedicated his life to pokemon and wanted to see them grow healthy. This man reminded Bruno of his own father, they had almost the same ideals and a sense of protection no one else seemed to have. Despite the failures in field work, the professor always had enough money to afford Bruno's food, clothing, studies, money for himself, and to pay the entire lab workers. Where did that money come from? The professor did not publish any books, nor he sold experiment results to big companies.

Bruno was told to stay in his room on fridays at 10 p.m. To never go into the lab at those hours, that he should be sleeping. He never disobeyed the professor, because this man gave him everything he needed, and was actually greatful for that. But his rebellious phase of a teenager told him to take a peek one day, when he was sixteen. Slowly, he hid behind the stairs that connected the lab with the house, and started listening. He could only see the door to the lab, with the lights on.

"Before you take them, the payment please." Bruno heard the professor.

"Yeah, yeah, my man here will pay you." one strange voice said and the door opened. The hall was dark, so the man did not see Bruno. He was carrying a trolley with wood boxes that had a few holes on them. Bruno then heard the cries of some pokemon, all at the same time, and the man kicked the boxes a bit, telling them to shut up. The man once again entered the lab, saying that the professor did not gave the pokemon sedative medicine.

Bruno, panicking, ran silently to his bedroom, not risking getting caught. Bruno was once again disappointed by someone he looked up to.

That night, Bruno put all of his belongings into a handbag, and took a decision.

The morning after, he told the professor that he was going on his own journey. That he was now old enough to do that, and that he had already taken the decision. The professor just told him to take whichever pokemon he wanted from the lab, and gave him some extra money. It was hard for that man to leave Bruno, ever since he took him into his house, Bruno was just a great companion for a man who never had anything. Bruno was like his son. But Bruno never saw the professor as a parent, and it still was hard to leave the lab.

"We're here. Welcome to my lab!" Bucciarati said. It was a big, rather elegant place. Walls were color blue, and the big windows gave the place full natural lighting.

"This is where I work, and live. My house is on the backyard, while this is the lab. Please follow me, I'll show you the place."

Giorno followed Bruno close. He showed Giorno the main office, where there was an intimidatingly big bookshelf, full of books and important documents were scattered around the desks. After the other offices and the kitchen came il vivaio.

"Here is where we take care of injured pokemon, and we also breed starters for kids starting their journeys. This is where Snivy was born. We actually don't grow these starters here, but this is a litter of eggs that were sent to me as a gift from Professor Juniper, from the Unova region, in United States." Snivy recognized the place, but it still seemed nervous, like he missed his mother.

"But before I give you a pokemon, let me show you the best part of my lab."

The door at the end of the lab was big and made of glass with decorations in black painted iron. Like the windows, this door was perfect for natural lighting and to observe the pokemon that were right behind it. Separated by a stone path, on the left there was plenty of green space, with fresh grass, tall trees, berry trees and an artificial pond made for water pokemon. Giorno observed an Absol playing with some Psyduck, some other Snivy that were trying to snatch berries from a tree, a Butterfree and a Vivillon flying around and lots of other different kinds of pokemon playing happily. A very shy Banette approached Bruno and hugged his legs.

"Hello Banette! Would you like to sleep in your ball?" The pokemon seemed pretty tired, and Bruno proceeded to take it into its pokeball after it nodded its head.

"That was my Banette. My companion since he was just a Shuppet. Nowadays he just takes care of the place when I'm not here. He's very shy, and likes to sleep." Bruno said, proudly. This Banette gave Bruno his best battles, and the best memories from his journey.

Bucciarati then let go of the little Snivy, free to roam around and meet his herd.

To the left, there was a huge pitch prepared for pokemon battles. Sitting in one of the benches, there was a young boy with messy black hair and a bright orange headband, the same he saw earlier at the Pokemon Center. It was him after all.

"You found Snivy! Where? Is it safe?" The boy sure had a loud voice, and his facial expression showed relief.

"This boy right here, Giorno Giovanna, found him." Bucciarati said, signaling at him.

"Oh, I saw you at the Pokemon Center! I started following you because I heard you were talking about a lost Snivy, but you were so fast that I just got lost myself" Giorno said, and then let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh man, if I knew- name's Narancia by the way. I'm Bucciarati's assistant." he said, extending his hand with a big smile on his face. Seemed like a really nice boy. 

"Snivy really likes you huh?" he said and pet the Snivy who softly climbed into Giorno's shoulder again.

"What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to go with his herd?" Giorno asked, surprised.

Bucciarati crossed his arms and smirked.

"Would you like to take Snivy with you? I can give you a pokeball." Giorno nodded at this, and Bucciarati went inside the lab to look for a ball.

Giorno just kept looking at the various pokemon roaming around, and a question popped on his head.

"Hey, Narancia."

"Yes?"

"Isn't there supposed to be other workers in here? The place is actually big."

"Oh, it's Saturday. We don't work on weekends, so it's usually Bucciarati, Abbacchio and me." Giorno was about to ask who Abbacchio was, but was quickly interrupted by Narancia.

"Would you like to battle me after you assign Snivy a ball? I wanna train my little Scraggy, I caught him recently." he seemed so excited by the idea of battling him and his face was so sweet that Giorno could not say no.

"Sure." Giorno smiled.

Bucciarati came back with a pokeball on his hands, and handed it to Giorno.

Giorno looked at the bright red pokeball. It fit perfectly into his hands, like the ball was measured to fit. His face was weirdly reflected into the red part, and he turned to see Snivy. The pokemon looked at him, eyes big and bright.

"Would you like to become the first member of my team?" Giorno asked and showed him the ball. The pokemon, excited, pressed his little hand into the pokeball button, getting inside.

Giorno smiled. This was just the start of his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters to come! this is just the start of a long journey.


End file.
